Spontaneity
by ParagonMir
Summary: What happens when Rei has the house all to himself all weekend? Nagisa decides he wants to do more then just sit and chat. rated M for yaoi smut. you've been warned


Rei wasn't all that surprized to find Nagisa at his door that evening, after having told him earlier that day that he'd be home alone that weekend, but a little warning would have been nice. He didn't protest though, instead just smiled inwardly as the bubbly boy immediately made his way to the bedroom, chattering away, he distantly questioned how someone as reserved as him ended up falling for someone so bold.

After almost five months of dating, Rei gave up the lecture on texting ahead of time so he would have time to organize things, as it was always countered by the blond saying "But Rei-chan, you're such a neat-freak, I figure you don't need time to organize."

Now he just lets him in and they go and sit in his room and chat, until Nagisa decides it's time to make out a little, then they do that, then talk some more, lately Nagisa has been bringing over a gaming system for them to play on, he headed to his room, expecting to see Nagisa wedged behind the tv adjusting cables, but when he entered the room, Nagisa was just sitting on the bed, smiling at Rei.

"Where's your system?" Rei asked

"It's in my backpack, I thought maybe we could just lie down and cuddle for a bit." Rei was a little shocked at the idea of the blond wanting to remain stationary for a long period of time, but didn't turn down the offer; instead, he crossed the room and crawled into his bed after Nagisa.

Nagisa took a deep breath and sighed contently, "Your bed smells like you." He said, smiling.

Rei turned to him and kissed his forehead, Nagisa giggled and hugged him. they laid like that for a good ten minutes, before Nagisa's hands started wandering, Rei expected this, what he didn't expect was where they ended up.

"Nagisa?—Whoa!" Rei exclaimed as he felt Nagisa's hand cup his crotch. He heard the blond giggle mischievously as he leaned up to kiss Rei's cheek.

Rei started to panic a little, he has never done this before, he was wondering why Nagisa was being so forward, but his thoughts quickly melted away as Nagisa slid under the covers and started undoing his pants.

"Nagisa! W-what are you doing?" he asked hastily, even though he knew fully well what was going on.

"Making you happy." Nagisa said, pulling back the covers to show his flushed face and lust filled eyes. Rei could feel his erection growing in his pants, and it didn't go un-noticed, "Wow, I really turn you on don't I Rei-chan?" he crooned, as he pulled Rei's pants off.

Rei felt nervous, he didn't want to mess this up, he had no time to study the theories, it was so sudden. Nagisa noticed his distress and paused, "Don't you want this, Rei-chan?"

He sat up and lifted Nagisa to a sitting position, "Yes, I do, but I'm not prepared, I don't know a lot about intercourse, and I don't want to disappoint you."

Nagisa stared at him slightly disgruntled, "Rei-chan."

"What?"

"You're being silly."

Rei's face went red, but before he could say anything more, Nagisa leaned up and kissed him hard, tongue forcing its way into his mouth; it was short, sloppy, and left Rei in a daze.

"Do you want me to go back to what I was doing?" Rei nodded "Good, cause' I was going to anyway."

He continued undressing Rei, he discarded his shirt easily, but as soon as he got his boxers off, Rei's manhood sprung up and Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise, he was big and a little intimidating, but Nagisa continued.

He kissed the tip, and looked at Rei, his head was turned and his hand was covering his face, Nagisa smiled and took the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly, he was rewarded with a buck of his hips and an incredibly satisfying groan. He took more and sucked again, Rei turned to look at him and he smiled up at him around his throbbing hardness, the sight was beyond sexy to Rei, and he couldn't take his eyes away as Nagisa slowly grew more comfortable, and started bobbing his head, the room quickly filled with moaning from the two.

After a few minutes Rei couldn't stop his hips from bucking, and just by accident he thrusted into Nagisa's throat, but instead of pulling away, Nagisa closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and swallowed more, Rei let out a loud moan as Nagisa swallowed a few times around his member, then in a blur of raging hormones and adrenaline, he tangled his fingers into the blond locks on the back of his head and started thrusting harshly into his throat. The moans coming from Nagisa told Rei this was okay, and it wasn't long before Rei was nearing the edge, "Nagisa!" he cried out as he released into the dishevelled blonds mouth, who swallowed it hungrily.

Nagisa sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, Rei leaned in and kissed him, "That was amazing." He said, looking Nagisa up and down and realizing he was still fully clothed.

Nagisa noticed the inspection, and smiled slyly, "Do you want to undress me, Rei-chan?"

Instead of a response, Rei moved in for another kiss, slow and passionate this time, and started lifting his t-shirt, caressing the soft skin underneath as he did, then pulled away and removed the garment and started placing little kisses all over his newly bare skin, tracing a line all the way down to his belt buckle, which was quickly discarded, before he fumbled with the button on his pants, after that hurdle was crossed he ripped off his boxers and sat back, admiring the beautiful sight before him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nagisa said, face flushed and eyes averted, obviously self-conscious. "It's embarrassing." He covered himself.

Rei grabbed his wrist and moved it as he leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, "You're beautiful."

At this point Rei was ready to go again, and Nagisa had been ready for a while, knowing this, Rei reached between them, held both erections in his hand and started to pump, slow at first but he moved quicker when Nagisa started to melt into moans and gasps, face growing redder and eyes glazing over.

When Nagisa started thrusting against him he stopped, Nagisa whimpered, "Do you want to… you know…" Rei couldn't believe he still wasn't comfortable enough to just say it, but Nagisa moved over to the edge of the bed and got something from his bag, it was a bottle of lube.

He handed it to Rei and laid back down, "You want me to?" he nodded, Rei was astonished that Nagisa is reluctant to speak.

He smeared some on his fingers, and gently teased his hole, Nagisa moaned and Rei inserted one finger, when he felt him relax a little he started to move it, in and out, and it wasn't long before he could insert another, then another, little moans and gasps escaped the smaller teens mouth as Rei prepared him for what was coming next.

He removed his fingers and moved closer, "Nagisa, I'm going to start now, is this okay?" he nodded and Rei slathered plenty of lubricant on his member.

Rei pushed in a little, Nagisa gasped, Rei pushed in a little more and tears started coming to the blonds eyes, Rei paused, and waited patiently until Nagisa nodded, and continued pushing in, Nagisa moaned a little, and he pushed it all the way, he waited again for Nagisa to adjust, then started to thrust.

It was slow at first, but after a little while Nagisa started to talk, "More… please" he begged breathily, and Rei obliged, he started to thrust faster and harder, it didn't take long for Rei to find his sweet spot, making him cry out in pleasure, he remembered the angle and hit it repeatedly, finding out it made Nagisa writhe and moan even louder. "REI!" He shrieked before he released his hot seed all over both of them, Rei kept thrusting, he wasn't close enough yet so he leaned in and kissed him hard and passionately, the room was filled with the sounds of moaning and gasping, until one final hard thrust and Rei released deep inside his blond lover, who repeated the phrase, "I love you." Over and over again.

Rei laughed, "I love you too." he said as he kissed him on the nose.

X-X-X

He laid there with Nagisa fast asleep on his chest, he was still feeling the rush of having given himself to him. He smiled and kissed his head. Maybe spontaneity wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
